


soft

by sunshine_captain



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, T'hy'la, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_captain/pseuds/sunshine_captain
Summary: He wants Jim more than he ever knew he was capable of wanting anything. If only he'd known, during his unhappy youth on Vulcan, that someday there would be this. Would be Jim.





	soft

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I've been working on for the past few days. I typically write from Jim's POV and emphasize Spock's beauty, so I wanted to do the opposite, Spock appreciating just how beautiful Jim is.

Spock lets his uniform fall to the floor, ignoring his instinct to fold it tidily, and Jim's eyes sweep up and down his body, taking in every inch.

"You're beautiful, Spock," he says softly, closing the distance between them and laying his palm on Spock's chest.

"I believe I should be the one saying that," Spock responds.

_Jim_ is beautiful. His body is strong but soft, with lush curves and very little hard edges. Jim is exotic and indulgent, round ears and skin glowing pink as Spock backs him up to the bed, pushing him down gently.

He insinuates himself between Jim's thighs, trailing his sensitive fingers around the roundness of Jim's ears, his reddening cheeks.

Jim's plush pink lips curve into a mischievous smile, and he kisses Spock's fingertips as they pass over his mouth.

Jim's shoulders, so broad, solid, with that same wonderfully soft skin. Vulcans have a tendency towards lean frames and rougher skin. Jim's biceps, which he flexes playfully for Spock, laughing at his bemused eyebrow.

Jim's chest, his sensitive pink nipples. Spock circles the areola with his finger and gets a quick intake of breath. Rubbing them with his thumbs makes Jim gasp. Licking them makes him moan.

His stomach. Despite Jim's physical strength, his build is naturally stocky, and he has a soft belly. Spock places his hands on Jim's belly, probes the softness there. Presses his lips to Jim's skin.

Jim's thighs are thick, solid when Spock squeezes them gently. The pale hairs feel curious against his cheek when Spock nuzzles Jim. The warm hollow where his thigh meets his groin, sensitive, so sensitive. Jim squirms and chuckles when Spock licks him there.

The dark blond curls around the base of his penis. They're damp, curling slightly. The smell of Jim's arousal is strong here, and Spock inhales, eyes closed, the base of Jim's hardness pressed against his cheek. It makes Jim wiggle, trying to rub against him, until Spock pins his hips down flat with one hand.

It isn't often that he uses his strength to subdue Jim, but now it's what is needed, keeping him still so that Spock can descend on his cock, focused acutely on Jim's rapid breathing as he feels Spock's wet mouth where he wants it most.

Perhaps it is not strictly _logical_ to crave this, the thick length of Jim's penis in his mouth, down his throat, cutting off his air. It is unseemly, the way it causes Spock to drool as he comes back up and goes back down, teeth held carefully away, sucking to hear Jim moan, hands pulling his own hair instead of Spock's.

Regardless of whether or not it makes sense to want this, to want Jim, Spock _does._ He wants Jim more than he ever knew he was capable of wanting anything. If only he'd known, during his unhappy youth on Vulcan, that someday there would be this. Would be Jim.

Jim's hands, reaching blindly for Spock's, lacing their fingers together. Jim's body, flushed red, soft and sweating, shifting restlessly beneath Spock. Jim's moans, more desperate, catching on the edge of a whimper.

Their _bond_ , lit up with Jim's pleasure and his adoration, his sheer disbelief that Spock is here, with him, is _his—_

A reflection of what Spock knows he is sending to Jim as he sucks hard, as Jim orgasms and he retreats enough to let it flow down his throat.

Jim lays limply after, red flush slowly fading, sweat cooling, his penis soft and nestled against his thigh. Spock doesn't want to stop touching him, sensitive fingertips kissing Jim everywhere, all the paths his hands have traveled hundreds of times and will hundreds more, over Jim's body.

So soft. So powerful.

All Spock's.


End file.
